The Facebook Consultation
by AmyIsAwesome
Summary: Penny, Bernadette, Amy and the guys chat over Facebook about their dinner plans, which annoys Sheldon. I suck at summaries and the actual document for this was awesome because I gave them display pictures :D


**Just something I thought was fun to make, I think the characters are OOC but on well, I enjoyed making it, so hopefully you enjoy it to :) Also, they all speak in full sentences a lot but that's only because I'm terrible at slang and only understand the words "lol" and "brb" to be honest :/**

* * *

><p><strong>The Facebook Consultation<strong>

**Penny**

Hey, do you guys wanna go get a chinese takeaway tonight?

**Leonard Hofstadter**

Yeah alright, what time do you finish work?

**Penny**

6:30, should I meet you there?

**Sheldon Cooper**

SOME people are busy and would rather appreciate it if you stopped inboxing each other. I'm currently analyzing physics that neither of you would understand and it's hard to concentrate when one's phone vibrates every few minutes.

**Leonard Hofstadter**

Sheldon, why is your profile picture the superman badge?

**Sheldon Cooper**

It's October 17th.

**Leonard Hofstadter**  
>So? Halloween isn't for another two weeks<p>

**Sheldon Cooper  
><strong>17th October 1914 Jerry Siegel was born. Such date should be remembered, therefore I've changed my profile picture to the Superman logo in memory of Siegel.

**Penny**

I'm probably going to regret this, but who's Jerry Siegel?

**Leonard Hofstadter**

Oh no…

**Sheldon Cooper  
><strong>Jerry Siegel was the co-creator of Superman, along with Joe Shuster. He was the youngest of six children and a fan of science fiction pulp magazines, he also became active in what is now called 'fandom'. He attended Glenville High School in Ohio and worked for his school newspaper, known as 'The Torch'. I would go on but I think I've made my point.

**Penny  
><strong>Sheldon, sweetie, I'm not going to read all of that. It's probably all a bunch of science hokum.

**Sheldon Cooper  
><strong>Vibrations!

**Howard Wolowitz  
><strong>Oh for the love of god, just turn your freaking phone off Sheldon!

**Sheldon Cooper  
><strong>What if the apartment catches fire and somebody needs my help? I've got thousands of comic books in that room and I'm not letting them burn!

**Leonard Hofstadter  
><strong>Honestly, Sheldon, what are the chances of that happening? And nobody's even in the apartment so how would we know if it catches fire?

**Bernadette ****Rostenkowski** **  
><strong>I'd be happy to come with you, Penny.

**Sheldon Cooper  
><strong>VIBRATIONS.

**Amy Farrah Fowler  
><strong>I like the way you used upper cased characters to emphasize your point, Sheldon; and I'll be there too, Penny.

**Penny  
><strong>Great, what about Howard, Raj and Sheldon?

**Rajesh Koothrappali  
><strong>Yes.

**Howard Wolowitz  
><strong>I'll come if we lock Sheldon outside.

**Sheldon Cooper**  
>Thank you, Amy Farrah Fowler, and if you actually think about locking me outside then, surprise surprise, I'm not going.<p>

**Howard Wolowitz  
><strong>Oh dear, I can't imagine what we'd do without you! (That was sarcasm, by the way.)

**Sheldon Cooper  
><strong>Ha ha (that was sarcasm too, by the way).

**Penny  
><strong>Seriously! Stop squabbling! You two are being pathetic!

**Sheldon Cooper  
><strong>I'm never pathetic. Howard, however, still lives with his mother.

**Howard Wolowitz  
><strong>Actually me and Bernadette are thinking of moving in with each other, and at least I understand the concept of sarcasm…

**Rajesh Koothrappali  
><strong>You're moving in with him?

**Bernadette ****Rostenkowski**  
>Yes, we thought it was time to try again!<p>

**Penny  
><strong>Aww! Congratulations you two!

**Bernadette ****Rostenkowski**  
>Thank you, Penny<p>

**Sheldon Cooper  
><strong>Honestly, do you guys have nothing to do with your time?

**Leonard Hofstadter  
><strong>Sheldon, if the vibrations are annoying you then just put your phone in your drawer or something!

**Rajesh Koothrappali  
><strong>He's already tried, it's quite amusing to watch him do all this, actually. Let's make more vibrations!

**Howard Wolowitz  
><strong>Hey, Sheldon, how's your grandmother?

**Amy Farrah Fowler**  
>I realize that friends tease each other on occasions so I'm going to side with the others on this one, Sheldon.<p>

**Penny  
><strong>Oh, guys, this goes beside the point! Sheldon, are you coming with us or not?

**Rajesh Koothrappali  
><strong>He's not going to reply, he's planted his phone in the soil of the plant in the corner of the office.

**Bernadette ****Rostenkowski**  
>Why did he just turn his phone off vibrate?<p>

**Leonard Hofstadter  
><strong>Why didn't he just log out of facebook on his phone?

**Rajesh Koothrappali  
><strong>Hahaha, the plant is vibrating.

**Rajesh Koothrappali  
><strong>Oh dear, now he's getting angry

**Rajesh Koothrappali  
><strong>There goes Sheldon's phone.

**Leonard Hofstadter  
><strong>What happened?

**Rajesh Koothrappali  
><strong>Well he threw it out the window but now he's realized what he's done so he's ran out of the office to go and get it.

**Penny  
><strong>All of this out of a simple "do you want a chinese tonight?"

**Sheldon Cooper  
><strong>I think you'll be happy to know that my phone is still intact. But seriously, stop with the immature inboxing.

**Leonard Hofstadter  
><strong>So are you up for the chinese tonight?

**Sheldon Cooper  
><strong>I'll join you tonight if you stop with the vibrations

**Howard Wolowitz  
><strong>Well I'm not promising anything lol

**Bernadette ****Rostenkowski**  
>haha<p>

**Sheldon Cooper  
><strong>VIBRATIONS


End file.
